desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Qingqing
A female Azure Skysnake Diremonster, she is Ning's spirit beast. Overview An Azure Skysnake diremonster originally from the Swallow Mountain region, she is one of Ji Ning's spirit beasts along with Uncle White and follows him to both the Black-White College and Mount Innerheart to train. She trains as a Ki Refiner and has reached the late void stage with both her original body and her primaltwin. Due to her heritage as an Azure Skysnake she is very talented in training in the Grand Dao of Space/Qiankun and is able to use both teleportation and greater teleportation at much lower realms of insight in comparison to others. Appearance A large snake covered with jade green scales Personality Rather flighty in comparison to Ning and White, she likes to snuggle up to Ji Ning and often transforms into a small snake and wraps herself around his arm. Plot Book 2 When first encountered Qingqing is at the Xiantian stage and is the ruler of the diremonsters within the Eastmount marsh within the Swallow Mountain region. She has several subordinates including the Aquatic Rhino that Ning kills. She is surprised by the Aquatic Rhino's death. She is more surprised at the fact that the Aquatic Rhino was killed by Ji Ning who at the time was only a mere Houtian life form. She then battles Ning intending to kill him. She is at an advantage during the battle but Ning eventually makes a break through where he becomes one with the World in swords. This allowed Ning to block all of Qingqing's attack and eventually Ning runs away. Qingqing battles against Ning several times after that and he slowly improves in the battles. In one of his battles with Ning, she and Ning gets attacked by Ironwood Zhan. Zhan has set up a formation in the place of the battle beforehand and he activates the formation which traps her. Ning was able to evade the trap and he runs away. Book 3 Qingqing gets into a vicious battle with Zhan where he forces her at her limit. This pressure allowed her to improve and be one with the World allowing her to use the void blink technique. She escaped from Ironwood Zhan and watches him as he later chases after Ning with his ice wasp. She comments on herself not being strong enough to help Ning battle Zhan as she is still weaker then Zhan in combat. Later Ji Ning saves her life in the Wild Marshes of the Gaol Mountains when he was taking the test to become a Raindragon guard and she decides to become his spirit beast Techniques and Arts Sword Song - a sword art incorporating the Grand Dao of Space/Qiankun. Void Blink - as an Azure Skysnake she only needs to reach the one with the world level to be able to use lesser teleportation. Greater Teleportation - as an Azure Skysnake she only needs to reach the Dao Domain level in the Grand Dao of Space/Qiankun to be able to use greater teleportation. Daos Lesser Daos Unnamed Dao - Mastered Grand Daos Space/Qiankun - Dao Domain Cultivating in Zifu Dire-Ice: Snowspirit dire-ice Equipment Low grade Immortal rank sword - Given by Ning Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beast Category:Spirit Beast